naive
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Nico selalu membenci Percy Jackson/Percico. Modificate canon.


**Pjo/Hoo © Rick Riordan**

 **Story © Kikuoka Almond**

 **.**

 **.**

Nico membenci Percy Jackson.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika Percy menyelamatkannya di sekolah lamanya, Asrama Westover. Meski setelahnya mereka kehilangan Annabeth, Nico berpikir betapa keren sosok di hadapannya. Membawa pedang, bertarung dengan monster sungguhan—sungguh dunia yang diimpikan Nico. Kartu _mythomagic_ yang menjadi kenyataan.

Tapi dalam hatinya, Nico juga merasa iri. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang mungkin tak menyadarinya, tapi Nico tahu. Tatapan penuh kekaguman yang dilayangkan Bianca pada pahlawannya—pahlawan mereka.

Kemudian ia berkata dalam nada penuh tawa. "Hmph. Seharusnya aku yang jadi pahlawannya! Jadi Bianca hanya akan menatap kagum padaku!"

.

Nico membenci Percy Jackson.

Nico benci ketika pemuda itu mulai mengabaikannya. Itu adalah hari ke dua setelah penyelamatan Nico dari Asrama Westover. Ia resmi bergabung ke Perkemahan Blasteran. Bianca sudah tidak ada bersamanya—dia sibuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan keluarga barunya, para Pemburu. Sementara Nico bergabung dengan anak-anak dari kabin Hermes.

Anak-anak di kabin Hermes baik dan mengasyikan, meski mereka langsung bolot ketika ia mulai berbicara tentang _mythomagic_. Nico tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sembilan puluh delapan persen orang yang ia ajak bicara juga bertindak serupa.

"Percy pasti akan mengerti ini~!"

Lalu dengan semangat ia menemui sang putra Poseidon … hanya untuk mendapat bentakan.

Wajah Percy pucat dan kelelahan, seolah ia tidak tidur selama berhari-hari. Nico tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan gadis bernama Annabeth dan dewi yang telah menjebloskan kakaknya itu, ya?

"Nico, maaf aku … aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

Permintaan maaf Percy lebih mirip bentuk frustasi dibanding tulus. Seolah ia akan kehilangan segala kalau ia tidak meminta maaf. Tapi, hanya itu. Ia meminta maaf semata-mata untuk menghindari karma.

Nico mengangguk takut-takut, perlahan keluar dari kamar Percy. Entah kenapa ia kesal. Percy memang sudah menyelamatkannya, tapi bukan berarti setelah itu ia langsung mengabaikannya, 'kan?

Nico menghela napas—memilih tidak peduli.

.

Nico membenci Percy Jackon.

Ia membenci karena Percy pernah melanggar janjinya. Nico percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Ia percaya, jika bersama Percy kakaknya akan baik-baik saja.

Namun ia pulang tanpa Bianca di sisinya. Membicarakan kematiannya dengan _ringan_ sekali, seolah-olah kematian salah satu pekemah adalah hal yang wajar.

" _Maaf oke?"_

" _Dia mengorbankan dirinya!_ "

" _Ini untukmu._ "

Maaf tidak bisa mengembalikan kakaknya. Patung itu hanya membawa luka baginya.

Mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan. Ironisnya, pahlawannya lah yang membuat semua itu terjadi.

Nico memandang benci.

Ia pernah percaya, dan ia kecewa.

.

Nico membenci Percy Jackson.

Bukan hanya dia, sebenarnya. Hades, Thanatos, Zeus, Cupid—dan terutama Cupid.

Apa salahnya? Masih kurangkah penderitaan yang ia alami selama ini? Hidup dengan tidak mengetahui siapa jati dirinya. Orang yang selalu di sampingnya hanyalah Bianca—meski kakaknya sering mengabaikannya. Kemudian, dia mendapati Bianca sudah tidak ada … mati di tangan pahlawannya.

Dan sekarang, Nico menyadari ia _jatuh cinta_ pada pemuda itu.

Apa salahnya? Apa selama ini Nico pernah melakukan tindakan jahat? Apa karena ia putra Hades makanya ia sangat dibenci? Keinginan Nico sederhana; ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia bersama kakaknya dan ibunya. Bersama keluarga lamanya.

Apa itu permintaan yang terlarang?

Malam itu Nico menangis, menyalahkan takdirnya. Menyalahkan dewa-dewi. Mengutuk mereka.

Lalu secepat kilat ia mengambil pedangnya, mengarahkannya ke perut—

PRANG!

Pedang itu terhenti beberapa senti dari perutnya. Tangan Nico bergetar hebat, sekujur tubuhnya berkeringat. Pada akhirnya pedang itu jatuh ke lantai, bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang ambruk.

Nico menangis.

Bukan hanya nasibnya saja yang menyedihkan—ia bahkan tidak bisa mengambil tindakan tegas akan dirinya.

.

Nico membenci Percy Jackson.

Nico bertemu dengannya pada awal September. Gadis itu memiliki mata yang sama sepertinya—kesedihan, penyesalan, keinginan tak terwujud. Namun entah untuk alasan apa, ia merasa puas akan dirinya sendiri.

Bianca memilih untuk terlahir kembali. Nico gagal mencegahnya. Pada akhirnya, ia akan sendirian lagi. Dan ia takkan bisa menemuinya lagi untuk selamanya.

Mencoba menenangkan diri, Nico memilih berjalan-jalan di padang Asphodel. Sejujurnya, Nico lebih menyukai tempat ini dibanding Elysium. Mungkin karena tempat ini berisi jiwa-jiwa kebingungan, sama seperti dirinya. Alhasil Nico bisa bersikap sedikit simpatik.

"Aku turut prihatin."

Tidak seperti kata-kata bela sungkawa yang selama ini Nico dengar, kata-kata gadis itu dipenuhi ketulusan. Seolah ia adalah Nico yang menyesal akan tindakannya.

Gadis ini … memiliki masa lalu yang sama dengannya. Atau bahkan lebih parah.

Nico menghela napas. Ia sudah memutuskan. Jika Bianca tidak bisa mendapatkannya, gadis inilah yang berhak.

Ia mengulurkan tangan tanpa keraguan. "Kau saudara perempuanku juga. Kau layak mendapat kesempatan lagi. Ikutlah denganku."

Hazel menyambut tangannya.

Sejak saat itu, ia rajin mengunjungi Perkemahan Jupiter untuk mengecek keadaannya. Sejak saat itu pula, Nico merasa otot-ototnya tidak kaku ketika ia mencoba tersenyum. Sedikit, ia merasa kehangatan yang selama ini menghilang.

Lalu di hari itu, dia datang. Lusuh, lecek, penuh kebingungan dan kesedihan. Gembel, namun tetap berkilau.

Percy Jackson kembali hadir ke kehidupannya.

Nico berusaha untuk tak menggertakkan gigi.

.

Nico membenci Percy Jackson.

Ini adalah momen terburuk dalam hidupnya. Jatuh cinta pada sesama jenis adalah hal yang paling tidak diinginkan Nico, tapi ketahuan oleh seseorang jauh lebih buruk lagi.

"Aku suka kepada Percy." Ia berkata dengan sengit. Sungguh, Nico sangat membenci dewa ini. "Itulah kebenarannya. Itulah kenyataannya. Kau puas sekarang?"

Cupid memandangnya simpati, tapi Nico takkan terjebak. Itu pastilah kepura-puraan yang dibuat untuk menghiburnya. Sama seperti para manusia lain yang berkata akan selalu ada di sampingnya, namun ujung-ujungnya meninggalkannya.

Di sebelahnya, Jason terdiam, tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Wajahnya pucat, tatapannya tak jauh beda dari Cupid—simpati palsu.

Mereka kembali ke kapal dengan perjalanan bayangan—Nico yang mendesaknya. Jason cukup kooperatif; ia mengangguk tanpa harus dipaksa dua kali.

Setelah ia menyerahkan tongkat itu pada sang putra langit, Nico buru-buru kembali ke geladak, mengambil layar yang sobek dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan itu.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara lutut, terisak sepuasnya.

"Bianca … Bianca…"

Nico merasa seperti kembali ke lima tahun yang lalu, saat semuanya belum dimulai. Ia merindukan Bianca. Ia merindukan kehidupannya di Asrama Westover. Tidak ada Gaea, tidak ada kronos, tidak ada dewa-dewi … Tidak ada … Percy Jackson.

"Percy … Jackson…."

Suara Nico dipenuhi amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan memukul lantai kapal sepuas hati. Menjerit kesetanan seperti orang gila. Beberapa detik setelah itu, terdengar kepanikan, juga langkah-langkah kasar yang semakin tedengar. Suara Hazel terdengar paling panik. Lalu suara Jason yang terdengar, mencegah kakak angkatnya menuju ke arahnya.

"Percy…"

Nico tertidur dengan posisi menyamping, air mata menutup sebagian matanya hingga buram. Ia sungguh membenci Percy Jackson.

Benci. Benci sekali …

" _Percy."_

" _Percy."_

" _Percy, janji yaa…"_

"Aku … menyukaimu…."

 _._

 _._

Nico membenci Percy Jackson.

Tetapi, ia jauh lebih membenci dirinya sendiri.

Karena sampai kapanpun, ia takkan pernah bisa membenci Percy Jackson.

.

.

Fin.

I wanna hug him, really ;A; *peluk Nico*

Kangen nulis di fandom PJO, tapi ide yang keluar cuma ini (baca: dianya webe:() entah kenapa kalo udah bawa-bawa Nico mikirnya yang galau-galau mulu. Saya centric yang jahat emang. And again, ini Percico. Pengen coba nulis Reynico, Thalico, Jasico, ama trisom-incest Hazelico Bianico, kepikiran juga buat bikin harem!Nico, tapi … I need an inspiration T_T *betapa* *jangan curhat kamuuu*

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
